Mother and Child
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: A series of one shots that are focused on the Fenton family.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. I wish I did but I don't. These are just going to be a series of one shots. Mostly centered on Maddie and Danny since . . . it is just so cute. PLease let me know what you all think.

* * *

><p>"Danny. You need to go to sleep." Maddie held her youngest child close. Danny refused to fall asleep and clutched at her night shirt.<p>

"No no no no." He shook his head, his black hair flying. "Wanna stay up wif you." He wrapped his little arms around her neck and Maddie started to feel her resolve weaken. He yawned and she smiled. She was surprised he had managed to stay awake this long. Already 3 in the morning and he had managed to hold out all night. She rubbed his back and sat on his bed and loosened his grip enough so he was sitting in her lap.

"How about a story then?"

Danny broke out into a sleep smile and scrambled for his favorite book before pushing it into her hand and pulled her to lie down next to him. "Read read."

Maddie beamed and looked at his choice. Jazz had picked it out for him and she had carefully added extra words just for him. "Once upon a time, there was a baby star. He lived next to the moon with his mommy and daddy and big sister. And every night at bedtime, the baby star would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle so bright all the other stars watched in amazement. And when day came and his mommy would call him to come in and sleep he would say, 'Mommy, I'll run away if you if you make me say good night.' And then his mommy would kiss his sparkly nose and say, 'No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow, and even if you stray far, I'll love you forever, 'cause you'll always be my baby star.' And she would hug him close and tucked him into his cloud bed and kissed him goodnight until the next night when he would shine again."

Maddie looked down at her baby and smiled to see him sleeping, light little snores filling the room. SHe sighed in relief. He was finally asleep and now it was time for her to get a few hours of sleep before he woke up again.


	2. Lost

Alright folks, not too happy with this one but I needed to get this out. I believe Danny would be that small child that would always, without fail, wander off and get lost.

Jazz held her mother's hand as they both stared at the phone. This was a new record for Danny. He had vanished while they had all been at the park on a picnic and it had been 5 hours now. Jack had driven Maddy and Jazz home to wait while he scoured the area.

Danny knew the house address and the phone number by heart. Maddy had made sure that he knew it so he could tell a police officer or another person just in case he ever got lost. Like today.

Jazz looked up at her mother and her tear stained face. "Daddy will find him soon."

Maddy smiled sadly and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I hope so baby."

"I know he will." Jazz said confidently. "He always finds Danny."

It was true. Jack could always manage to find Danny no matter how well he had hidden. Hide and Seek was Danny's favorite game and had become the popular game in the Fenton family household. And Danny always found the weirdest hiding places. He hid in the lab in a small part of the incomplete ghost portal. He hid in the master bedroom on top of the closet.

They still weren't sure how he had gotten there.

And he liked to play even when no one else was playing. He hid in the grocery store, in the mall and outside. But never in the library though.

Maddy and Jack were seriously considering putting a leash on him.

But right now, all the two women could do was to wait for Jack to show up with Danny.

"Danny! Danny we aren't playing anymore!" Jack parted a set of bushes. Damn, that kid was good. They should have called him Ninja. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed and checked off another location. So far Danny wasn't at the playground, the toy store or where the big trees were. He needed to move on to the next place Danny liked.

The graveyard.

They had taken Danny and Jazz to the graveyard on a Fenton Family Ghost hunt and Danny had spent the whole time running around. He had been showing up there more and more on his giant hide and seek games.

Jack finally reached the graveyard and heard the voice he had been searching for. "And then Mommy and I made pancakes! Daddy ate most of them cause Jazzy said they were gross. DO you like pancakes? . . . Why haven't I seen you before?" Jack crashed over a branch and missed a disappearing burst of a purple cloak.

"Danny!"

The four year old boy looked over his shoulder. His face was smudged with dirt and he had twigs and leaves in his hair. He was laying between graves, talking to the air and waving his arms. "Hi Daddy!" Danny grinned as Jack swept him up in a hug. He giggled as Jack swung him up into the air.

"Danny!"

"Daddy!"

Jack pulled a leaf out of Danny's hair. "Let's head home Danny Boy."

Maddy sighed. 6 hours now and it had been the longest six hours of her life. Maddy had sent Jazz to bed after she fell asleep against the couch and reassured her that she would let her know when Danny got home. Maddy stared at the door, unable to even think of sleep. She couldn't take her eyes away from the door. She jumped a little as the door knob turned and Jack stuck his head in.

"Hey Maddy! Look I found!" The door swung open and Jack found Danny pulled from his arms by his wife who looked ready to burst into tears.

"Mommy! I'm home." Danny was blissfully unaware of his mother's emotional state and yawned.

"Oh baby oh my God. You're safe." Maddy kissed the side of his head and looked him over. "How does this sound. We give you a nice bath and then you can sleep with me and Daddy tonight okay."

"Kay Mommy." Danny said through a yawn his eyes starting to close.

Maddy kissed his cheek and then Jack. "My hero. Go let Jazz know Danny is okay while I get him ready for bed." She wasn't sure she could let go of Danny right now. She was just so happy to have her baby back.

Like I said, not entirely happy with this piece. It started as an idea of Danny getting lost and sort of ballooned into this. If anyone caught the reference to later on in Danny's life I'm happy it wasn't wasted. If anyone has any ideas for future stories or how to make this one better please leave a comment or send me a message.


	3. Pancakes

Little personal story before this starts. I have a younger brother who is about 2 years younger than me. I never let him speak for himself because I knew what he wanted and there was no reason for him to ever say anything. Because of this he had a bad speech delay and then a stutter. I can imagine Jazz doing this with Danny's reading skills.

* * *

><p>Maddy stood in the kitchen washing dishes from her and Danny's lunch while Danny was reading under the table. Every day he was supposed to read a book out loud to Maddy to practice his skills. He had retreated to under the table while she cleaned up.<p>

"Hi . . . Yaa! Flip . . . Flip . . . Flop. It . . . flipp. . . ed . . . th . . . rough . . . the . . . air. The . . . soft . . . fluff . . . y . . . pan . . . cakes . . . were . . . cook . . . ed. It . . . look . . . ed . . . very . . . very . . . yum . . . my."

Maddy smiled as she listened to Danny's halting voice. He wasn't an excellent reader like Jazz had been but Jazz was partial the reason Danny didn't read. She had taken over all of Danny's reading and had them fooled for a while. He had simply memorized what Jazz had said and then read to them. He had problems reading on his own though so Maddy and Jack sat with him every day and listened to him read.

Feeling a tug on the back of her shirt Maddy looked down at her youngest.

"I'm going to make pancakes!"

She blinked at his burst of his enthusiasm. "Okay. I think we have some pancake mix. I'll go find the box. Can you get me a bowl?" Danny scooted under the cabinet and pulled out the biggest bowl he could hold. "Not that big Baby."

He grabbed the second biggest.

It was hard for Maddy to let Danny try and do it himself. He splattered batter everywhere as he stirred and his first few pancakes looked more like rolled eggs then pancakes.

"You have to go under the pancake and lift up baby."

"I can do it!" He said stubbornly, his little face concentrated fiercely on it. He carefully balanced the first round pancake (his last few trials sat on a plate a bit farther away) and with a loud war cry he slammed it down. Onto the counter.

Mother and son stared at the pancake. "My aim was off! Let's try this again!"

Maddy wasn't sure what to do about this. When Danny had his mind set about something no one could hold him back. Not his parents, not his sister and not even the laws of gravity and nature could hold him back.

She winced as he let out another cry and then watched it land half in/half out of the pan. "So close! Don't worry Mommy I'll get it right this time."

"Why just this time?"

"Cause this is getting really boring."

* * *

><p>Jazz clung to the backseat as Jack swerved around other cars and skidded in front of the house. "Will ya look at the Jazzypants? It's a new record!" Jack beams at his daughter who was shakily unbuckling herself.<p>

"I'm going to ask Mom to pick me up next time." Jazz pushed the door open and the first thing she smelt was burnt pancakes. "Mom?"

Danny ran up to her with a plate of pancakes. "Hey Jazzy! Hey Daddy! I made pancakes." Jazz took the plate and noticed the black bottoms.

'That explains the burning smell.'

"They smell great son! Are there a lot of them?" Jack boomed down.

"Yep! Lots and lots!"

Jack picked Danny up. "Excellent! I don't know if you are aware of this, but I am Crazy-For-Pancakes Man!"

Jazz just looked at her father with a look that would become her signature look when dealing with her family. 'Crazy for pancakes man?'

"Wow Daddy! I didn't know that!"

The two boys grinned at each other before shouting "PANCAKES!" and rushing the kitchen. Jazz sighed and hoped that her mother had made some edible pancakes for her to eat.


	4. Patroling

Skulker finally spotted his prey. "Ghost child! I have –!"

Danny waved his arms frantically making slashing movements. He then made a shushing motion, looking frantically around.

"What new trickery is this? Do not attempt me to distract me from taking your – "

Danny blasted him, still looking around. "Are you crazy? We can't fight right now. Later but not right now."

Skulker was still confused but did what he always did. He shot a net out and it wrapped around Danny.

"Now! I shall finally have your pelt on my wall!"

Then, he heard something that wasn't a part of the normal routine. "Get away from my baby!" It was a woman's voice and the next thing he knew, Skulker was blasted. Spinning around to look at the attacker, he noticed a blue jumpsuit, goggles and a rather impressive gun. A gun that was then smashed into his face. Repeatedly.

"I tried to warn you." Danny muttered. He had gotten out of the net and pulled out the thermos. "But they never listen to me." The familiar blue light enveloped the hunter but he could still hear the conversation.

"What he mean by 'finally' Danny?"

"Nothing Mom. He's just some crazy old ghost. Heh heh."

Skulker slammed against the side of the thermos. "I'M NOT A CRAZY OLD GHOST!" and then shouted as Danny shook the thermos.

"Any more ghosts out tonight?"

Skulker rolled his eyes. He had seen a couple more out. The Box Ghost. Ember. Technus. Great. He'd be stuck with two morons and a hot chick.

"Nope. No other ghosts out tonight. You should just head on home Mom and I'll meet you later. Just patrol you know."

The Ghost Child was lying, and to a parental figure no less. Odd.

"Okay sweetie. Be home by 11. You have that test tomorrow."

"Alright Mom."

"I love you so much."

"I um I love you too Mom."

Skulker snickered.

* * *

><p>Danny finally let Skulker out as soon as they were out of the detection range of Maddy's machines. Skulker started laughing as soon as he was free. The whole situation was just too much.<p>

"Shut up Skulker! Since I started working again she has insisted on coming patrolling with me. It's like patrolling with Jazz all over again." Well, it wasn't that bad. At least Maddy didn't capture him every single time she used a ghost catcher.

Finally managing to control his laughter Skulker noticed the pain where Maddy had stuck him. "Does the one who spawned you always react that way?"

Danny shook his head. "Nope. Only when I'm involved. You should have seen what she did to the Guys in White." He smiled proudly. "It was beautiful."

Skulker stretched. "Well. The hunt can continue another day. I will spread the word to not try and fight you with your mother around."

"Thanks man. We can have a tussle tomorrow night if you're free."

Danny was struck with how ridiculous the situation was. He was preplanning his fights so he could avoid his mother from interfering. It was nice to have her on his side now but really. It was ruining his credibility as a superhero.

But, as he left Skulker and flew back towards home, he was glad. He dropped into the car next to his mom and changed back. The 18 year old Danny was starting to take on the width of his father but he wasn't done growing just yet.

Maddy smiled at her youngest. "It's great we can do this together isn't it sweetie."

Danny smiled back. "Yeah Mom. It really is."

* * *

><p>If people want to know about the GIW incident I will have it out soon. It is another story that I'm working on that is a bit darker. I just don't want to post it until it has a clear path. Also, if people are wondering why Danny is embarrassed to be have his mom work with him think about something you love to do on your own or a sport you love to play. Now imagine that your parents are always there watching you play and work. It is stressful.<p> 


	5. Corgis and Best Friends

Maddy was on a mission. There was an animal in the house and she was going to find it. She had checked every cupboard, every closet and found nothing. But there was food missing (and she knew it wasn't Jack) and she could hear it moving around.

Danny seemed to know something too but she had no proof.

So she would just have to wait. Until she saw Danny run up to his room with hot dogs.

Danny grabbed a package of hot dogs and shoved it under his shirt. Checking to make sure that his Mom was not in the hall he made a break for his room. Pulling out the hotdogs he lay on his stomach and looked under the bed. "Here Tim. Look what I got."

The dog, a corgi smiled at the boy and crawled forward to take the meat from his hand. He had no collar but looked far too neat to be a stray. That hadn't been important to Danny when he found him in the rain. It had been two days so far and he had managed to hide it from his mother.

Danny pulled the dog and hugged it close. The dog licked his face and offered little resistance.

"Danny!"

The boy spun around his arms still around his newest friend to face his mother. "Please don't take him Mommy! I love him and he loves me and we are bestest friends!" He knew that he was going to have the pet torn from his arms.

Maddy knelt down to her son. "Danny, where did you find this dog?"

"I found him outside in the rain. I took him outside because he was wet and cold and hungry. We are best best friends."

"Danny. This is someone's pet." Maddy could see this was going to be a difficult battle. Danny loved animals, dogs especially, but all his experiences with pets had been bad. Several of his pets passed away and then she would see him playing or talking to thin air. "They miss him too."

"But I love him!"

"Danny!" At her sharp tone, he shut his mouth quickly and he sniffed. "Let's see if we can find his owner. And, if no one comes forward to claim him, we can discuss keeping him." Maddy couldn't bring herself to regret that sentence because Danny let out a shout of joy and hugged the corgi close.

Unfortunately, she would regret it when a call came in about the lost dog. It was another mother, a Mrs. Foley, whose son's pet had escaped out the backyard. Maddy looked out the kitchen window to see Danny rolling outside with Tim the corgi.

"Yes Mrs. Foley. We have your dog. My son and I will bring him over right away."

Danny glared at her from the back seat. "No."

Maddy frowned at her hard headed child. "Danny, this isn't a discussion. We have to return the dog."

Danny held Tim tightly and buried his face in the dog's fur. "No."

Huffing, Maddy got out of the car and took charge. The leash they bought was attached to the collar and she pulled Tim away from Danny who quickly got out of the car to run after her as she brought the dog to the house.

Mrs. Foley opened and a boy about Danny's age stood behind her. Danny's pouting increased as the boy started to pet the excited corgi who was obviously happy to be home. The boys looked at each other and then at the corgi. "Thanks for finding him. Tucker was really worried." Mrs. Foley spoke for her son. "Would you like to come in?"

Maddy smiled. "It was no problem and we would love to." She gently pushed Danny towards Tucker. "Danny, why don't you play with Tucker for a little while?"

The two boys looked at each other. Tucker adjusted his red hat and looked over at Danny shyly with the dog snuggled between them. "You wanna play a video game? I got this really cool game with ghosts."

Danny nodded. "Sure!"


End file.
